StacyPlays
Stacy, most commonly known as StacyPlays or StacySays, is a gaming Youtuber, who as well as having a vlog channel, creates mostly Minecraft content. Stacy participated in the first season of the Cube SMP, completing 50 episodes before moving on to other things. Stacy also participated in the Cube UHC Season 5, 6, 7 and 8. After her departure, however, Stacy continued making videos with some of the current Cube members Graser and Parker. Outside of her channel, She also is a consultant for the Epic Reads YouTube channel, among other professions such as: Writer, Gamer Milk Aficionado, Producer, and Photographer. Youtube History The first videos Stacy ever uploaded were videos with former UHC contestant Joey Graceffa. Ongoing Series *Dogcraft *Bookcraft *Dog Sled Saga *Mineclash *Noob Quest * Cake Quest * Shelter 2 * Ori and the blind forest Cube SMP While on the Cube, Stacy made many different shops, most of which related to animals. For example, a Donkey Depot, Cat Café, Equine Emporium and an Ink Shack. Stacy built her house in a giant mesa biome and designed her house based on the Pixar movie "Up". Maxresdefault.jpg|Stacy's "Up" inspired house. maxresdefault (1).jpg|Stacy's Cat Café DonkeyDepot.jpg|Donkey Depot Equine Emporium.jpg|Stacy's Equine Emporium PoliceDepartment.jpg|Stacy and Parker in their Police Department Stacy didn't collaborate with other members of the Cube very frequently, but the most notable members she had collaborated with the most are Graser10, DevonDoesGames, and Parker Games. In Graser's 166th Cube Episode, it was revealed that Stacy would quit the Cube on her 50th episode and retire the series. While Stacy did leave the Cube on good terms, she still had a notable conflict with DevonDoesGames which was eventually resolved. Personal Life Stacy is very good friends with Joey Graceffa, a previous Cube UHC participant. She has moved from LA to Utah with her dogs Page and Molly in 2015. UHC Stats, Chars, and Summaries ''Notes: '' *''Team rankings are not availabe to some seasons, due to odd-numbered seasons being solo. '' *''Stacy did not make her debut until the fifth season. '' *''Stacy does not participate from the ninth season to onward. '' Quotes *"Page and Molly love you, go rescue a dog!" (at the end of her videos) * "Baby Zombie, Why!?" * "I died!" * "Page and Molly love you, go read a book!" (at the end of her bookcraft videos) Vlogs Everybody Monday, Stacy posts vlogs about her life. She also has a completely separate vlogging channel where she posts only vlogs called StacyVlogs. It currently has over 20 videos and 80,000 subscribers. Trivia * Gracy (Stacy and Graser's ship name) is a very popular ship in the Cube community. * She is currently the oldest person who has ever been on the Cube. * Stacy's viewers are known as "Potato Flakes". * She studied Journalism in college and minored in Political Philosophy. * Recently found out she had Celiac disease. * She spent some of her childhood living in Germany. * The creators of the game the long dark named the item "Stacy's grape soda" after her. External Links *Stacy on Youtube (Gaming) *Stacy on Youtube (Vlogs) *Stacy on Twitter *Stacy on Instagram *Stacy on Facebook *Epic Reads on Youtube Gallery Stacy Avi 2014.jpg|Stacy YT Avi 2014 Stacy.png|Stacy's Current YouTube Avi 2014 Stacyplays.jpg|Stacy in real life B8JT0TFCQAAWWnF.jpg|Stacy and Parker in real life StacyPlays Skin.jpg|Stacy's current Minecraft skin Category:YouTuber Category:People Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Ex-Member